Soaring Seas
by Chimera Fox
Summary: A younge Rito boy joins Link on his adventures to try and improve himself. How will this new ally affect Link's quest? And what is the bizzar Poe who joins them later's story? My first fanfic, please be gentle with comments...
1. Chapter 1

A young Rito boy, hidden behind a rock, watched as a small red boat with a green clad boy arrived at Dragon Roost Island. Glaring at the newcomer, the tribe member pulled his cross spear out of the beige sash around his waist. The weapon had a steel blade with a wooden shaft that made it twice the boy's height. He gripped his spear tightly, and then jumped at the blond.

"Link, on your guard!" the boat shouted, stunning the Rito boy. Link slammed the attacker with his shield, knocking him to the ground, and drew his sword should he attack again. The Rito stood up gripping his spear and glaring daggers at Link.

He had slightly scruffy white hair, and his beaklike nose was slightly bent. He had dark, tan skin and red and black eyes. He also had blue markings around his eyes. His cloths were simple, a beige closed vest and tan shorts. He was also missing a few teeth, although whether that was because he was growing up and lost them or had them knocked out in fights is what Link had to wonder.

"Why'd you attack me?!" Link barked. The Rito just glared and was about to attack again when somebody yelled someone's name. He flinched, and shoved his spear in his sash before flying off almost frantically. "Weird…" Link muttered as he went to the aerie.

On the way he had met up with Quill, and asked why the Rito boy attacked him. Quill sighed and explained that the Rito boy was just over eager to grow up and become a body guard for the chieftain which is why he attacks anyone who sets foot on the island. Link nodded and continued on.

Link noticed the chieftain and two guards; one of which was gripping the arm of the Rito who attacked Link. The Rito boy was glaring daggers at Link causing him to flinch notably. The guard holding the boy's arm jerked him and barked; "Horus! Stop being rude." Horus said nothing, earning another jerk from the guard.

"FINE dad…but I don't have to like him…" Horus growled. The guard rolled his eyes.

Link had a conversation with the chief, ending with him delivering a letter to the prince. "Horus, why don't you accompany Link?" the guard gripping Horus's arm said. He was sending a notable glare to Horus that said; "do it or I'll tan your hide." Horus gulped and nodded, all the fight fleeing from him.

Link and Horus went to find the Rito girl named Medli to get the letter from her. "Oh, so you're the fellow with the green clothes and strange-shaped hat? You're Link, right? Oh, me? I'm an attendant of the great sky spirit, Valoo. My name is Medli. Well, to tell the truth... I'm not an attendant quite yet. I'm actually still studying to be one. Oh, what am I thinking? Here! This is from the chieftain. Link, he wants you to give this directly to Prince Komali." Medli said after Link greeted her.

She noticed Horus and frowned though. "Horus…did you…?" she asked, and Horus looked away angrily. Medli sighed. "Horus, you have to stop doing that or your father Akoot'll keep reprimanding you…Any way, the room way in the back on the first floor is Prince Komali's room. You have to go down a couple steps to get there. When you meet Prince Komali, please don't get offended by his manner. He has no bad intentions, I promise. By the way, Ummmm... Listen, Link... I have a small favor I'd like to ask of you... Could you please come to the entrance of Dragon Roost Cavern later? ...I'll explain everything then."

Link nodded and left with the annoyed Horus tailing behind. They arrived at Komali's room and Link handed over the letter. "A letter? From my father? Oh, sure, telling me to be brave is easy enough for him... It's not like he's the one who went through that horrible experience... It's not like HE still has to go get a scale from Valoo. You're in this letter, too, you know... Poking your nose in other people's business... You're nosy, aren't you? Sorry, but I really don't feel like going to see Valoo right now. I mean, how am I supposed to get a scale from him when he's so upset? What? Are you trying to tell me that YOU can calm Valoo down? Psssssh! That's just a big, fat lie! It's easy to SAY you can do anything! Bragging doesn't cost a thing! I'll tell you what! If you can find me someone who can get past all the obstacles on Dragon Roost to get to Valoo... THEN I'll listen to anything you say!" Komali said and turned away.

Link and Horus left, deciding to meet up with Medli. "Hey, you actually came! I'm really sorry for bringing you to such a dangerous place. I had to! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need help desperately. You see this place? There used to be a spring here, surrounded by a beautiful pond... It was peaceful and lovely. But then the great Valoo... He became so angry, and... In his rage, he shook the mountain and this boulder crashed down, plugging the spring. You can see the result. Oh, but where is my mind? Tell me, how was Prince Komali?" Medli said and Link told her of Komali's response.

Medli seemed disheartened, but said; "I may be partially to blame for the bad turn that Prince Komali's taken... See, Prince Komali's grandmother was the great Valoo's former attendant. She was an amazing woman. I was honored to have her as my teacher... She was kind and brave and unsurpassed in her dealings with the great Valoo. I'm not yet worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as her. If only I'd possess some of her strength, I'm sure Prince Komali would have felt more secure. Link, I'm sorry to ask this but I need your help! I want to go to the small shrine that's near the peak of Dragon Roost, but that ledge over there is so high... If I could get some wind under my wings, I'm sure I could get up there. So... Will you help me?"

Link agreed and Medli smiled until Horus said; "You STILL can't fly without the wind's aid? Psh…" He then spread his own wings and flew where Medli wanted to go. "Nya, see? It's easy!" He said while sticking out his tongue and pulling down an eyelid in a mocking manner. "Hey green boy! I bet I can get to the top before you! And I'LL be the one to calm Valoo!" With a smug smirk he took off again, and Medli sighed.

At some point on his ascending flight though, a large group of Rocs attacked him. He was taken prisoner and thrown in a cell. Soon Medli was thrown in with him, and he looked away with a scowl. "Well, it looks like you were a bit to cocky, huh Horus?" Medli scolded, and continued to tell the Rito boy off until Link arrived. Monsters came but Link quickly defeated them.

"Link! You came to rescue us! Oh, thank you! I have to tell you what I found out! This is terrible! ...Some creature is doing awful things to the great Valoo's tail! That's why he's so angry! The great Valoo's tail hangs down into the room right below here. There's got to be something in there... I wonder if those mean monsters that captured us have something to do with it... We've got to do something! Now! Before it's too late! I'll go and tell everyone what's happening! Here, Link! Use this to get out of here! It's what I used to get this far. It's a device we Rito used before we evolved wings. You go to Horus!" Medli said, handing Link her grappling hook upon their release.

Medli gave him a crash course in how to use it, and left. Horus walked up to Link, a frown on his face, and held out his hand. "I…I'm s…sorry…that I was so rude to you…Link…thanks for saving me an' all…I…I hope we can become friends now…" he said sheepishly, and Link smiled before shaking his hand.

The duo quickly forged on through the volcano, and arrived at the boss's lair. A giant centipede looking creature arose from the pool of magma in the room, and the two boys were quickly on their guard. Horus looked up, and noticed the odd rock around Valoo's tail. "Link! Grapple Valoo's tail, I'll keep Gohma busy!" He said and threw a rock at the creature obtaining its focus.

Link did as told, and caused an enormous sheet of rock to fall on the beast. Soon the monster's armor was shed, and Horus got another plan. "Hit its eye! Hurry up Link!" he said, making sure to remain the beast's main focus. Link used his grappling hook to hit the giant blue orb, causing it to fall.

Horus quickly ran up to it, plunging his spear in the giant eye. The creature shrieked in agony, and began to crumble and the lava cooled. Horus retrieved his spear and the two left the volcano. They arrived at the beach, and heard Medli call them.

"Well, Prince Komali? Don't you have something you want to say?" she said, looking at the following prince.

"Um, I heard everything from Medli... Link... Thank you so much! I'm sorry I mistrusted you! I hope I can be like you someday, Link." He said and smiled.

"You will, Komali! I just know it! Right, Link?" Medli asked and Link nodded. Horus smiled and laughed slightly in good humor.

"So, Link? ...Here! I want you to take this, Link! Giving you the thing I value you most will give me the courage I need to stand up to bad things!" Komali said and gave Link Din's pearl.

"Heh…you're really grown up in a real short amount of time Komali…" Horus muttered and looked down with a frown. He was contemplating something as Medli spoke, followed by Valoo and more chatter from Medli and Komali. He looked up when he heard foot steps in the sand. Link was heading for his boat when he shouted; "wait! I…I'm going with you! And there's nothing you can say to stop me!"

Link blinked, but shrugged. Horus smiled and followed him to his boat. Off in the distance, Akoot watched as his son left on an adventure with Link. He smiled and chuckled to himself. "That boy…He'll make something of himself one day." he murmured and flew back to the aerie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Forest Haven**

"So what island are we heading to anyway?" Horus asked as he glided to the other side of the ship then pumped his wings to stay elevated.

"To the Forest Haven. We're going to ask the Deku tree who lives there for Farore's Pearl." the boat said. Horus nodded and grunted in acknowledgment. He noticed a seagull flying beside him, and flew to the other side of the ship. The gull followed him, making Horus frown.

Link watched as Horus kept switching sides, trying to get away from the bird. Link couldn't help but laugh a bit. Looking at Horus's wings, Link did note that the gull's and his had a striking resemblance. Horus's white with brown on top wings were rather sharp, and only the tips were black. "I think it likes you! You do look a bit like a gull!" Link called up, causing Horus to frown more.

The gull eventually left though, and Horus sighed in relief. The sun had set, and the moon began to rise. He noticed a giant tree in the ocean, and gawked at it. "That would be the Forest Haven." the boat said, and Horus picked up his pace letting him reach the island first. He circled around the island, and returned when Link had landed.

"This is amazing, I heard about this place from some of the postmen, but I never imagined anything like this!" he said with eager enthusiasm. Link smiled, and started up the path. The boat was going to say something, but the eager boys had left before he could open his mouth. He sighed and waited for them to return.

Link jumped when a monster plant appeared out of an oversized bud, purple drool leaking from its mouth. Before Link could even blink, the thing was taken down by a cross spear, and it disappeared leaving a strange seed. Horus walked up to the spear, and pulled it out of the ground. "We'll have to be more careful around those big bud things, eh Link?" Horus said and grinned. Link nodded, and picked up the seed, storing it in an odd purple bag.

Soon the duo had made it to the entrance of Forest Haven, and Horus once again took off in flight to explore. Link followed the small stream, trying to get up a bit higher. He soon noticed a giant lily pad in front of a gargantuan tree. Chuchus appeared on its wooden face, and the tree made it clear that it was in agony.

Link attacked the monsters, and Horus dove down to aid the blond. Soon all the parasites were gone, and the tree began to speak in Hylian. Both boys cocked their heads in confusion. "I must apologize. I was in error. I saw your clothing and suddenly I felt a longing for an age gone by. That longing caused the ancient tongue to pass my lips. I am the guardian spirit of this Forest Haven-the Deku Tree. I owe you my thanks for your aid in ridding me of those foul creatures... Tell me... Was it not the King of Red Lions-the boat who speaks-who led you to this place?"

The boys both nodded. "So it is true... Then you have come here because you have need of the pearl of the goddess? I see... I knew there was a reason the monsters had begun to congregate in the regions around my wood. Now I understand it. He has returned... Ganon has returned... In that case, we must make haste. Koroks! Little children of the woods! These travelers are not your enemy. Let your hearts be at ease, and show yourselves!"

After those words passed the tree's lips, small, wooden people with leaf masks appeared on the tree before taking to the air with odd leaves. Horus looked around wide eyed and took to the air to inspect them closer. "Oh, it's the postman! Hello mister postman, have you gotten any mail for us?…Hey, did you get shorter or something?" one of the Koroks said, causing Horus to drop to the ground depressedly.

"I'm a warrior, not a post man…" he moped, causing Link to sigh. The Deku tree simply chuckled.

"What do you call yourself? Link? Well, then, Link... These are the Koroks-the spirits of the forest. Once upon a time, long ago, the Koroks took on human forms, but when they came to live on the sea, they took these shapes. Now they fear people... but to me, they will ever be my cherished little children. As it happens, you have come just in time for a ceremony that the Koroks hold but once ever year. It is about to begin. I shall grant the pearl to you once their ceremony is complete. I must apologize for the brief delay, but if the ceremony is not completed soon, an ill fate could befall us. So, let it begin! Are you ready, my children?"

"W-We are not, O Great Deku Tree! Something terrible has happened! It is Makar! Makar!" the Korok, Linder, said. Horus looked up, still notably depressed. He watched the conversation, curiosity overtaking him.

"What is the matter, Linder? You and Makar are always late…"

"N-No! It is not that, O Great Deku Tree! Makar... fell into the Forbidden Woods!"

"WHAT?! The Forbidden Woods? I told him to be careful! But still Makar flew above the Forbidden Woods, and as he drew close to it... Foolish little Makar... Link, you have heard all this? The Forbidden Woods are right beside the hollowed island of our Forest Haven. Those woods... The whole region is a vile place that is home to evil beasts. And now it seems they have taken a child of the forest named Makar. ...Your presence here is no mistake, I deem. The King of Red Lions likely expects great deeds of you-it is why he brought you here. I am sorry to ask this of you, but can you and your friend go rescue young Makar for me?"

"But, Great Deku Tree! ...People cannot fly through the air...Well, the Rito aside…" Linder said, adding the last part quickly at the glare Horus shot him.

"Ah, yes... Thank you, child. You are right. It is not possible to enter those woods from the sea, is it... Link, I would guess from your size that you are heavier than my Korok children... yet I think we may still be able to solve this dilemma. You must use the item I shall bestow upon you and fly through the sky! Forgive me, Link, but could you climb up to my crown and get the leaf from up there?"

Horus stood up, a grin on his face. "No need to climb, I can go get it for yah Link!" He said, taking flight. It wasn't long before he was at Link's side, handing him the strange leaf. "I don't really see how it'll help you, it's no Valoo scale." he said.

"Swordsman! Postman!" Linder said, causing Horus to become depressed once more. "Over here! Please! You must fly from over there to here using your Deku Leaf!" Link nodded, and did as Linder said, using the buds to launch himself to where Linder had pointed. Once he was where Linder stood, and Link called down to Horus to stop being a lazy bum and to get up there.

Horus, his sorrow replaced by rage, shouted up; "who you calling lazy, Blondie!" He then quickly flew up to where Link was, and went outside. Link smiled and was quick to follow. By the time he had gotten outside, Horus was up in the air again, and had reached a tall island. "Who's lazy NOW Link!?" he shouted.

It wasn't long before the two had entered the dark woods. Green Chuchus dropped from the ceiling, and Link got to work on them, easily dispatching the blobs. Horus however was preoccupied by the odd plant on the door. Every time he got near, it closed, and when he backed up, it opened.

Link noticed a chest, and went to open it. Just as he was prying it open, he whipped his head around as a loud thud was heard. Horus's spear was quivering in the wood, and the plant was gone. "What's in the chest Link?" Horus asked.

Link blinked, and forced the chest opened the rest of the way, and pulled out a map. "Looks like we won't get lost very easily here." the green boy said with a grin. Horus nodded, and went through the door, Link fast behind the Rito boy.

Horus looked around at the large room. He noticed another door flower, and flew to the door with intent to destroy it like the last one. He was knocked down though when a Chuchu fell on him. Link's eyes widened and he ran to the nearby bud which he recognized as the kind that shoots him in the air.

Link was quickly at Horus's side, and beat the Chuchus off. "Didn't see that coming…heh heh…" Horus said, clearly embarrassed and saddened by what just happened. Link put a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile, and Horus couldn't help but smile back. He then drew his spear, and chucked it at the flower, destroying it on impact.

The two passed through the door, and a strange cable car hung in the air. Horus simply flew to the other ledge, but Link had to work a bit harder. He noticed some odd gadgets that looked like they might turn with a strong gust. Deciding to test this theory, and used his Deku Leaf to send a strong gust at the mechanism.

It began to turn, and the car came towards Link. He quickly jumped on, and used his leaf again to blast it forward. The two went through the door, and saw a bunch of Peahats and Boko Babas. Link took out the Peahats while Horus dispatched of the plant monsters. One of the Babas became one of the buds that Link used to launch himself into the air, much to Horus's surprise.

Once all the beasts were defeated, Horus flew up while Link used the bud. Again, a plant was growing on the door, and Horus attacked it by tossing his spear. Once through the door, they saw yet another wall flower. "How many of these damn things are there?!" Horus snapped, chucking his spear again. The two were soon in the next room.

A large room with hanging flowers awaited the two, and Horus took off in flight. Link was following him on foot, and soon the boys stood before another flower guarded door. Horus frowned, but obliterated the evil plant so they could pass. Horus blinked at the fact that it was a barren hallway, save for a few large nuts, and walked to the door.

When he passed a nut though, spinney Morths broke out and jumped on him, causing him to shout. Link did his best to contain his laughter as he watched the Rito flail about getting them off. Soon enough, they had gotten to the next room as well.

Another large room awaited the two, and this time Link went foreword first as Horus looked around. Link yelped when spiny vines shot out of the ground, and Horus threw his head back in laughter. "To bad you can't fly like me, huh?" he said while flashing his gapped teeth in a jack-o-lanturn grin.

Link looked at Horus, and then gave what can only be described as a smile of pure evil. "W-why are you looking at me like that? Link? Li~nk? …Link…?" Horus said, backing up as Link crept forward.

Horus was right, he could fly and Link could not, so the blond had decided to use Horus's skill for himself. Horus was still baffled that Link had managed to get him to fly the boy around. He noticed a bomb flower, and landed by it-well it was more of a fall.

"I hate you for this, you know that right?" he asked, panting for breath from the hard work of carrying around the other male. Link looked at Horus with mock hurt, earning a frown. He rolled his eyes and picked up a bomb. He tossed it at the wooden boards, and went in after they were destroyed. A chest awaited him, and he found a compass inside.

Once more, Horus lifted Link into the air, and "landed" near another boarded up area. Noting another bomb nearby, Link blasted the wood again as Horus lay gasping for air. Link found another chest, and found a key inside this time. "I remember spotting a locked door in the last room. Let's go." Link said, and Horus groaned before getting up.

Link lifted the other boy over his head, gripping his ankles as the Rito beat his wings. Soon the two were in the air again, and were quickly by the entrance once more. Link put Horus down, and the boy's arms were completely limp at his sides. "I'll...get you for this...Link..." he panted. Link just rolled his eyes in responce.

Link instantly spotted the locked door, and hurried to it. Horus trotted after, to tired to fly-it's not easy carrying a good sized male adolescent around in flight when you're ment for distance and not transport after all. Link unlocked the door, and the warrior duo entered. Once again they saw a cable car, although there were a good few Peahats flying around. "I'm NOT carrying you again…I'll take care of the Peahats." Horus said.

The Rito flapped his arms, but his arms hurt too badly to fly. "Ok…so I guess we BOTH have to take that car thing, since lugging you around took a lot out of me." Horus said, hopping on the car. Link used the Deku Leaf to get it going, and the two attacked the Peahats as they came. Once the car stopped, they ran to the door and into the next room.

A large, wingless Mothula and Boko Babas awaited them. Horus charged the plants as Link took down the bug. Horus rubbed his arms, and tried his wings. "Yeah…I think I'm rested up enough now…I'll meet you at the next level!" he said before taking off.

Link used the bud left by one of the plants to follow his flying friend, and was met by a Peahat swarm Horus was fighting off. The two dispatched of the flying beasts, and soon arrived at the next level. More Peahats awaited, but were soon defeated. They both passed through the door, and they both jumped as the door locked.

Horus looked up in shock as a giant, Winged Mothula looked down at them. Link gawked at it as well, and Horus decided that quick thinking was needed. He quickly threw his spear at the monster, impaling its head (Winged Mothulas can be instantly killed by projectiles btw. I personaly enjoy using fire arrows.). "Nice shot…" Link said and blinked. He then heard the grating sound of metal, and noticed a chest in a small indentation in the wall.

He opened it, and pulled out a new weapon-the boomerang! He looked up at where the Mothula was, and saw a crystal. He threw the boomerang at it, activating the switch and opened the door. The two boys left the room, Link with a big grin thinking of all the things he can do with his new tool. The two went down to a lower level, and noticed a door they had missed. It had another flower on it, and Horus began to reach for his spear.

Link held out his hand though, signaling that he wanted to use his new toy on it. He took aim, and threw the boomerang, severing the flower's vines. The plant quickly died, giving them access to the next room.

Looking up, link saw the huge flower in the middle of the room had vines vulnerable to his boomerang. He took aim, and destroyed the vines. He and Horus went down to investigate what the result of Link's action was. Horus landed on the flower, and looked around. Link, however, landed in the water, and noticed a switch. He quickly activated it, and looked back up as Horus let out a yelp.

The Rito boy was shot up on a strong draft coming up from the flower now. Link looked around, and noticed a door, and a bud. He mulled over what to do for a minute, but decided to take the door. Horus WAS capable of taking care of himself after all.

Horus landed on the first floor, and shook his head. "Well…that was…different…" he muttered and sat down. He waited for Link to come back, and watched the levels bellow from his seat. After a while though, he had fallen asleep.

Once Link had finished and came back, he used the bud to get to the air current. He saw Horus had nodded off, and tapped him on the shoulder. Horus awoke with a start, and pounced on Link. "Oh…hey Link, what took you…?" he said, quickly getting off. Link stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that, but I knew you could handle yourself, and there was a door, sooo…" he said, and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. Horus rolled his eyes with a good natured smile.

"Right, well come on then, let's get going." Horus said. Link noticed a door with a flower on it, and used his boomerang to destroy it. The two went through the now unlocked door; they saw a Mothula duo. The bugs were easily taken down, and the two continued to advance.

In the next room, they saw a large door with an ornate lock. They ran to it, and Link unlocked it. The two quickly ran into the room, hoping Makar was ok. Link smiled as he saw the little wooden boy standing on the enormous petals of an oversized beautiful blue flower. He was about to run forward when Horus stopped him.

Just as Horus did, poor Makar was snatched up by an odd, pink and purple flower, and the blue petals around it closed. The thing attached itself to the ceiling with vines, and hook ended tentacles flailed out under it. "Link, I have an idea! I'll distract the tentacles, you knock it down!" Horus said, taking flight. He flew at the bud, and kicked it to get the monster's attention. It shook at lashed out at the flying boy. Link took aim, and sliced the vines attacking it to the ceiling.

As the beast lay stunned, Link ran and slashed at the smaller flower inside. Horus noticed the larger petals begin to twitch though, and dove down and took hold of Link. He flew him quickly off the plant, just before it closed but landed with a crash. "Looks like we'll have to watch out for that." He huffed. Link nodded and Horus went back to distracting the vines.

Once again the plant was knocked down; Horus picked Link up this time though and flew him to the plant. Link lashed out with his sword as they flew by before the body could shut. They repeated this one more time, and the plant withered and died. Makar was free! Although, once again, Horus's arms were to sore for flight at the time.

"Swordsman... Birdman…Are you the ones who rescued me? You have my thanks! When all went dark around me, I thought my time on the earth was over. But... why are you here, swordsman and birdman? What? The Great Deku Tree sent you?! Oh! Th-That's right. Today's the day of our annual ceremony! Oh, I'm in trouble! I shouldn't be here! I must get out of here immediately!" Makar squeaked. The trio quickly returned to the Forest Haven.

"Oh, Makar! You have returned safely!" the great tree said.

"I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree... I know you warned us many times, but still I did not listen…"

"Do not worry, Makar. You are safe now. Just be more careful from now on. You have done well, Link and Horus. I must thank you for your brave deeds. Here is that which I have promised you. Please accept it." the tree then began to shake, and a large green pearl fell from his branches. Link picked it up, and put it away. "It is my hope that this pearl shall lead you to a fair destiny! All is well, Makar. Do not cry. Please... Play your songs for me as you always do."

"Oh, that's right! We must begin our ceremony soon, before the day ends! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Let the ceremony begin! Oh Great Link and Horus... As my thanks to you, I shall play even harder than I normally do... I hope you enjoy it!" Makar said, and with that he began to play.

The ceremony began, and the Koroks took flight picking up the seeds the Deku Tree made. Great Deku Tree! This year, you have once again produced some splendid seeds. "With these seeds, we will continue to spread new forests across the Great Sea."

"Let us go, Koroks! To the sea!"

"See you all next year!"

"Take care!"

"Farewell, great swordsman and birdman! May the winds of chance bring us together again someday!"

Horus watched wide eyed as the small wooden creatures flew off. "An admirable goal, I must say…Perhaps next year I can get my tribe to aid you." he said.

This made the Deku Tree smile and chuckle warmly. "That would help quite a lot young one." He said. The duo, now finished with their task here, took their leave. What awaits them next, only the gods themselves may know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Pirates_

_**The traveling pair had set off for an Island called Great Fish. They had to find the last pearl that was in Jabun's care. Upon reaching the isle though, they were shocked by the devastation. "Look, Link! Do you see it? ...What has happened to this place?" the boat said. "............. Wh-What is the meaning of this? The island... It is... ...We are too late. I knew we had precious little time, but I never suspected how little... A great water spirit named Jabun once lived here, but no sign of him remains…"**_

"_**Well that's no surprise…after all, that monster came and tore the place up…" came a ghostly voice. A blue haired boy with an odd collar with the royal crest embroidered on it in golden thread, black shorts, and a lavender sash with a Poe lantern attached to it sat on one of the rocks jutting from the sea. Only one of his violet eyes showed-the left one-the right was covered by a curtain of his shaggy, light blue hair. A large gash curved across his back.**_

_**The boy vanished from sight though as a familiar Rito arrived at the isle; it was Quill. "Ho, there! Link! Horus?" he said, asking the last part out of curiosity on why the Rito boy was there. Horus just stared slack jawed and wide eyed at where the Poe boy had been. He soon fell over from shock, notably unconscious.**_

_**Horus was soon awoken by sea water sloshing across his face. He sat up spitting up the salty bilge, and looked at Link wide eyed. "Er…sorry…" he mumbled, blushing from embarrassment. "A-anyway, where to now?"**_

"_**We're heading for Windfall, come on." Link said and got in his boat. Horus nodded and the two set off. It wasn't long before they arrived and saw the great pirate ship.**_

"_**Whoa! That boat is HUGE!" Horus shouted wide eyed as he landed on the dock. Link nodded.**_

"_**It is just as the postman told us. The pirate ship has stopped here to avoid drawing the attention of the townsfolk... I know not what they are researching, but if they are hoping to get their hands on Jabun's sacred gem... I doubt they would tell you anything directly if you were to ask them. Link, I think you should try to find out what the pirates are up to... without them finding out about you." The boat said.**_

_**Link nodded and headed for the bomb shop. He noted that he couldn't get through the door, and tried to find an alternate way. Horus instead decided to try and listen through the wood. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation, only enough to learn where the pirates were heading. Unfortunately though, he didn't notice the pirates had decided to leave and fell as the store as the door swung open.**_

"_**Well looky what we got here, an eaves dropper…" said the girl pirate. Horus blinked and tried to flee but the large bandana wearing one grabbed him. He was quickly tied to his own spear which was then jammed in the door. "Don't worry, I'm sure SOMEONE'LL let you down." the girl said as the pirates left.**_

_**Soon the door swung open again, and Link looked wide eyed at what happened to Horus. His face began to contort as he tried to hold in his laughter but soon it burst out of him. Horus frowned angrily and began to struggle which caused the spear to dislodge from the door. Link's laughter only increased at this.**_

"_**Stop laughing and help me already!" Horus snapped as Link tried to calm down. It took a while but he eventually did it and freed Horus. The two arrived at the ship, and Link gave the password for entry. He and Horus were let in and greeted by a rather ratty looking pirate.**_

"_**Oh! Link! My old swabbie, Link! So you're alive? All the other pirates said you got done in by that bird monster in the Forsaken Fortress, so I thought...Never mind what I thought! You're alive! Oh, I get it now! You came back because you missed me so much. I had no idea you wanted to be my swabbie so badly! Oh, hey, who's your friend?" he asked looking at Horus.**_

_**Horus introduced himself and Niko nodded. "I see, well I guess that means we have a new bottom rung on the ship, eh? Ahahahaha!" he said and dragged Horus off. "Well, if you're gonna serve on this ship, you gotta pass a test!" Niko said and began to explain. He pressed the switch that opened the door and was getting ready to demonstrate the course when he became slack jawed and bug eyed at the sight of Horus already at the other side.**_

"_**Whaaaaaaaa-?! Oh…wait…that's right…Rito's can fly…crap, Miss Tetra's gonna kill me…" Niko moaned as Horus took the bombs. Ignoring Niko completely he handed the explosives to Link. Link jumped as his pirate gemstone began to receive a signal.**_

"_**That's mighty courageous of you... trying to steal treasure from pirates. I suppose I should be shocked... but I'm more amazed that you managed to survive after being tossed out of that tower... From the look on your face, I have to guess you haven't saved your sister yet, huh? You don't give things much thought, do you? You just rush in, never thinking how badly things could go for you. Like just now... The only reason you got what you did was because we left a simple-minded little rat like Niko behind to look after things. No one else would have parted with our treasure so easily. I assure you! And just how do you intend to use those bombs, anyway? Don't tell me you're going after Jabun's treasure, too... Right now, Jabun is hiding in a cave at the back of the island you were born on. But the entrance is blocked by a giant stone doorway. You can't get in without breaking down the door. We're going to relax in town and eat our fill of whatever this town has to offer, but we'll be leaving for Outset first thing in the morning. If you manage to find Jabun tonight, then I guess you win. But if you take too long, we'll come sailing right by you tomorrow morning. And believe me; you didn't get ALL of our bombs. You'd better be quick, kid!" Tetra said.**_

_**Link and Horus looked at each other and nodded. Link pocketed the stone and the two quickly set off for Link's home; Outset. Little did they know though that a specific spirit had decided to follow them. "Hm hm hm, these two promise to be very interesting…" he muttered as he vanished from sight.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The Tower**

"So, this is your home then, huh Link?" Horus said as he landed on the beach. Link nodded, hopping out of his boat. He quickly trotted to a nearby house, and Horus followed as he went in. Link froze soon after entering, and Horus cocked his head confusedly. He noticed a small, frail looking old woman and frowned.

The old woman was apparently Link's grandmother who he was trying to cheer up. Horus's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he saw the Poe boy begin to fade slightly into sight. The translucent blue haired boy put a finger to his lips, and reached into his sash. He pulled a bottle with a fairy contained inside; a finger to her lips as well, and uncorked it quietly.

The fairy flew around the elderly woman who quickly began to perk up. Link smiled but turned around when he heard a noticeable 'thump' sound. Horus had, once again, fainted because of the Poe boy.

Some time later Horus woke up with a groan. "Oh good, you're awake! Come on." Link said as he left his house, a large blue sphere in his hands. Horus blinked and looked around. He noticed a pictograph of Link with a younger girl and blushed slightly; the girl in the picture was cute.

Link's grandmother noticed Horus's flushed face and chuckled. "You've taken a shining to my granddaughter, even if you've never met her I see." she said causing Horus to flush even more. "If you keep helping Link, you're bound to meet her. Please help my grandchildren come back safe." she said. Horus nodded, and quickly went to follow Link.

Upon arriving at the boat, the odd vessel said; "Ganon's curse has been broken by the power of the pearl that Jabun gave us, so morning should come soon. It is well that we have gathered all the pearls. Are you ready, Link? I have marked places where you must set the pearls on your Sea Chart. Once you have placed each of the pearls in its proper location, the proving grounds for your courage will become apparent. Clearly, the search for Jabun has shown that Ganon has begun to make efforts to block our path forward. It is certain that the perils ahead will be greater than any you have faced thus far. You should finish any business you have here on Outset right now, so that you shall not have any regrets later."

Link nodded and Horus got an idea. "Hey Link, my flight is a good deal faster then your ship, so why don't you loan me your messenger bag and give me two of the pearls? I'll fly to two of the islands and put them where they should be, and we'll get to the next part of your quest even faster!"

The King of Red Lions thought the idea over, and nodded. "I must admit that does sound like a good idea…" he said. Link nodded and handed over the requested items. Horus put the Pearls in the bag-Din's and Farore's-and strapped the pouch on. He seemed to frown though, and had an embarrassed look.

"Erm…I don't believe I'm able to carry the weight of two without plunging in the sea before my destination…I'm a distance flyer, not a carrier…" he said.

"Maybe I can help?" said a familiar ghostly voice. Horus's body went ridged and froze. Link reached for his sword, but the Poe boy held up his hands. "Calm down hero, I'm here to help. I'll take one of the pearls, and this'll go even faster, what do you say?" he said, holding out his hands. Link chewed on his bottom lip, but nodded.

He dug in the frozen Horus's borrowed delivery bag and pulled out Farore's Pearl. The Poe smirked and did a sort of two fingered salute before vanishing. Link turned to Horus and tapped him on the shoulder causing the Rito to shriek. Link once again had to contain his laughter.

"Wait…you-the crazy warrior-are afraid of GHOSTS. YOU…" Link couldn't contain himself anymore; he burst into a roaring fit of laughter. Horus frowned.

"Sh-shut up! The undead freak me out, they just aren't right!" he shouted flustered. Link just continued to laugh and Horus flew off in a huff. Soon all three pearls were delivered, and as Horus flew off to find Link the statue exploded. He picked up his pace to see if Link was ok.

He saw a large tower had risen out of the sea, and watched as Link splat into it. He landed on a wall and began to howl with laughter. "Oh my gods, now THAT was funny!" he said as he continued laughing. Link frowned and got in his ship which had drifted to him.

His laughter soon stopped as he heard the soft chuckling of someone nearby. "You must admit, it is funny. It's not everyday such a thing happens after all." said the Poe. He faded out of sight and reappeared in Link's boat.

"Uh….I'm just…gonna check out the top of the tower, ok Link?" he said and tossed Link his delivery bag. Link rolled his eyes but nodded as Horus took off. The Poe boy sighed.

"Oh my, it appears your friend is scared senseless of me…hee hee. Anyway, I guess I'll be your companion for a little while, huh? It's been a while…since I've traveled with a true hero…not since…well, I believe you'll see." he said. Link looked at the ghost and nodded warily.

Once they entered the tower, the Poe boy moved to an alcove. He was standing by a blocked door, beckoning for Link. Link noticed a glowing spot on the ground and looked at his ghastly guide. He pointed at one of the nearby statues, and apparently considered that enough of a hint as he faded through the door. Link paused for a minute before picking the stone object up and carried it to the glowing patch. He set it down and the bars rose.

He entered the room and saw the Poe standing by a statue across a watery pit. Link watched the water drop and saw a glowing patch. He looked at the crates on the ground and decided to try his new theory out. He jumped down and quickly got a box over the glow but the water rose again before he could see the results.

He got back on higher ground and watched the water drop. He then spotted a glowing Technicolor bridge which he dashed across. The Poe laughed and vanished again, appearing by the door. He waved and fazed through it. Link waited for the water to rise again and grabbed the statue before dashing across the bridge again. He left the room with the statue and noticed another glowing spot.

He set it down on the spot and noticed a large gate open. He watched the Poe drift off and followed in his boat until he reached a ledge with glowing patches and more statues. The Poe waved and fazed through the door as Link set to work at putting the stone objects on the glowing spots so he could follow.

The Poe was sitting on a chest that had two lit torches beside it. He waved at Link and began to examine his nails as the swordsman worked on getting across himself. Once Link did the Poe vanished and he opened the chest. Inside was a key which he quickly pocketed before leaving the room.

He looked around for the Poe, and saw him in his boat. He trotted over and hopped in. The Poe got up and floated off while beckoning for the still living boy to follow. Link did and saw him faze through some cracked wall which Link quickly blasted away.

He saw him by a locked door that was occasionally hidden by water and watched as he fazed through the door. Once the water dropped he ran to it and went through. He saw a high platform the ghost was sitting on and waving from. Link saw zapping yellow chuchus which he quickly dispatched.

He saw a glowing stare case appear and dashed up it as the tide rose. He noted the ghost was gone but also saw a strange statue. He grabbed it and waited for the tide to drop before running down the stairs and out of the room. He saw the ghost up the stairs outside the room and he dashed up them. He saw a glowing spot which he placed the statue on.

He saw the Poe over the water again and hopped in his boat. He followed the Poe as he floated off and saw him waiting by a hallway once blocked by rushing water. Link got out and on land before following his dead companion through the door.

He saw the Poe looking boredly at a Beamos that was firing at him. He saw Link and smiled. Link realized the ghost was keeping the statue creature busy so he could safely carry statues over to the glowing spots on the other side of the room. He noticed the platforms over a bottomless pit began to move and hopped on the lowest one.

He looked down and saw the Poe had vanished and continued to ascend from platform to platform. He saw the ghost by a door before he fazed through. Link quickly followed him. He saw a giant pedestal and an unsealed door with his Poe ally in front of it. He waved and faded through the door with Link quickly following.

In the room he saw an interesting statue on a pedestal and the Poe was leaning on the statue. He simply waved and began inspecting his nails again. Link wondered if the strange ghost was a narcissist of some kind but quickly made his way over using the glowing platform before him.

He called to the statue and watched the pedestal drop. The Poe smirked and Link watched as he faded away and reappeared by the door. He got the statue to the door and carried it out. He traveled on a moving platform to the next room and saw the Poe on the large pedestal. Link dropped the statue and it hopped over to a large circle on the ground which rose up as a pillar.

A large tablet rose and the Poe sat on it as it rose. Link investigated it and found out it had a new song on it. He memorized it and the tablet disappeared. The Poe grinned and walked over to a newly unsealed door, waving for Link to follow. The green clad warrior nodded and rushed after the ghost. He couldn't help but notice the large crescent shaped wound on the ghost's back though, especially since the muscle was showing.

He saw the Poe sitting on a grappling post and used said tool to get where he had to. He hung from it as he saw his nonliving friend float to a cove in the wall. He went through the door and saw the Poe sitting on another statue. Link grabbed the statue and carried it out of the room. Link saw the Poe standing by a switch. He put the statue on it and while a colorful bridge appeared, he noticed the Poe shaking his head.

Link decided to stand on it himself, and watched the Poe float off to another cove. He decided to try out his new song, and learned it let him control the statue. He guided it over to the Poe then followed using his grappling hook. When he got there he noticed the Poe was frowning. "Be careful in there. A Dark Nut awaits you, and they are very strong." the Poe said.

"How do you know all this stuff? Who are you?" Link asked with a questioning gaze. The Poe bit his lip and sighed.

"All I will tell you for now is my name…I am Kito…Perhaps I will tell you more at a later date…but for now, I would rather you continue letting me guide you so that we may get to the next faze of your quest quickly…" the Poe responded with a hard stare. Link nodded and entered the room.

As Kito had said, a Dark Nut awaited him. He dispatched of the evil guard and received a bow and quiver of arrows for his work. When he exited the room he saw Kito floating in a cross-legged sitting position over a strange eyelike object. Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the eye. Platforms began to move around in the air allowing for transportation over the bottomless pit. Link used them to retrieve the statue and bring it to the main room.

Another door was opened and the odd pair went through it. Kito guided Link across multiple platforms and pointed out he had to shoot more of the eye targets. They got to another door which led to a room with two large scales. Link threw some of the statues onto one of the platforms to get to the higher ledge. Another door awaited him there.

There was a platform and a pillar with another statue standing on it that was guarded by lasers. Link was pondering how to get over there when Kito appeared beside the statue. "This is kind of cheating…but it's so much fun." the Poe said and placed his hand on the statue. The markings it had begun to glow cyan blue and the pillar lowered. The statue began to hop towards Link, and once it was past the lasers the cyan color stopped and Kito was floating behind it.

Link grabbed the statue and transported it back to the main room. Once the statue was on its platform a glowing beam appeared on the center pillar. Link went into it. He was transported to a large circular room and noticed switches on the floor that required statues to be placed on them. Link grabbed the statues in the room and did so, earning the big key. The statues then came alive, but Link quickly dispatched of them.

A door then opened and Link realized Kito was nowhere to be found. He went through the door though and made his way to the boss door. It was there he saw an unnerved Kito. "What's wrong?" Link asked. Kito gnawed on his lip and looked at Link.

"This…is where I leave you for now…I'll see you later kid." Kito said and disappeared. Link wondered what it was that made Kito so nervous. He then entered the boss's den.

Meanwhile, Horus was waiting at the tower's top, wondering when Link wound get there. He was looking up at the large bell, and was very tempted to ring it. He was about to fly up to the clapper to do just that when a frighteningly familiar voice said; "that's not your job kid." Horus then fell over and Kito sighed. He then vanished again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forsaken Fortress**

Horus woke up to a loud bell ringing followed by Link jumping off the tower. He got in his boat and sailed for a glowing circle in the water before actually sinking. Horus flew to the lower perimeter walls of the tower looking at the spot where his friend disappeared confusedly. After a while of waiting, his friend repaired and he flew down wide eyed. "How's you do that?!" he asked and Link just shrugged.

"Ganon has likely been made aware of our little incursion already... ...But you have the Master Sword. That sword shall shine in the darkness, casting back evil... With it in your hands, none can keep you from rescuing your sister! Do not be afraid!" said the King and Link nodded. He set their course for the fortress and the group left.

As they sailed they came across a giant water spout. "Be careful Link! Those winds are made by Cyclose!" Horus said. It was as if he just spoke a jinx though since the boat was soon caught in the gale force winds. Horus was sucked up much faster and was sent in large circles screaming. Link pulled out his bow and aimed carefully, managing to hit the god. The winds soon died and Horus fell into the see with a loud splash. Link quickly retrieved his friend.

"That's a heck of an arm you've got there! And what an eye! No one's ever been able to spot me in there before now! You obviously have mastery of the air. And now that we've established that you're quite the Wind Waker... Let's see if you can handle this!" Cyclose said before moving his cloud about. Link mimicked the movement with his Wind Waker as Horus came to.

"I…don't feel so good…" Horus groaned before quickly putting his head over the side of the boat and puked. Link cringed and scooted as far away from his friend as he could at the moment. Cyclose laughed apparently amused that he was the cause of Horus' nausea.

Waaaaa-hoooooooooooooo! In the hands of a Wind Waker like you, my adorable little cyclones will be as happy as can be! If you need to move like the wind over the ocean deeps, just call my cyclones. Well, I'll guess I'll head home for now! See you on down the road!" the god said before flying away. Horus flopped back in the boat and laid down.

"I'm…I'm just going…to lie here till we get there…" he mumbled and Link nodded. They continued to sail and reached the fortress by nightfall. Link blew up the door blocking the entrance while steering clear of bombs aimed at them. They made their way inside the fortress, and Link got out before helping Horus to his feet and on land. "Ok…I'm feeling better now…kind off…I'll go turn off those search lights, ok? You just work on getting to the prisoner's door." With that Horus took off to the air as Link made his way by land.

Horus found a Bokoblin working the lights and quickly dispatched of the creature. He found other Bokoblins at the other lights and took them out as well with great ease. He flew off to the door containing the prisoners and awaited Link's arrival. He didn't have to wait long before his green clad friend arrived. "Ready Link?" Horus asked getting a nod in reply.

The duo opened the large doors and went inside. Both their eyes fell upon the young blond in blue flower print dress with a large smile on her face. "Big brother!" she said happily. "You're OK! ...I was... Worried. Who's your friend? And why's he blushing?" Link looked to Horus and saw his companion was, indeed, blushing. A sly grin spread on Link's face.

"You like my sister!" he teased.

"D-do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Horus and Aryll sitting in a tree-"

"Sh-shut up!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the two continued to bicker until Tetra came and broke them up…by bashing their heads together. Tetra then noticed Link's new sword.

"...That sword! Where did you get that?! Are you... Is it even possible...?" She mumbled. "Hmm... Well, never mind about that. For now, we'll just take these girls. I'm sure their fathers back at town will pay a handsome reward for their return." Two of Tetra's pirates then came and freed the girls.

Aryl smiled at the boys and Link smiled back. Horus just blushed making Link laugh causing another fight that Tetra had to break up. "I'm so sorry to interrupt such a heartwarming reunion... But isn't there still something you need to take care of?" Link and Horus nodded. "If you're worried about your sister... don't be. I promise I'll deliver her safely back to your little island. . Normally, I'd expect a huge reward for something like this... but this time, it's my treat! Listen, Aryll, your brother still has some things to take care of. Big, important, grownup things. He'll be back soon, so you just wait nice and quiet until he returns, OK?"

"Miss Tetra! We have to hurry! The bird will be here any second!" Gonzo said after coming in.

"Gonzo! Excellent! You're just in time! Take this one for me." Tetra ordered.

"Huh?! But she's…"

"She's fine! Just do as you're told!" Tetra barked. Gonzo gave in and picked Aryl up.

"Big Brother!"

"Link! We'll be back. I swear it!" Tetra said before she fled with her crew. The door closed and locked shut behind them. The Helmroc King then flew in and landed on the center of the floor. The room began to flood with water and Horus took to the air as Link had to run. Horus kept the Helmroc King distracted as Link ran.

The duo and the bird soon reached the top of the tower and the floor closed. The Helmroc King attacked with claws and beak. Occasionally its beak would become stuck in the ground and Link assaulted it with his new hammer. Horus did all he could to get the bird to use its pecking attack making its face get stuck so Link could attack.

The bird's mask soon broke and Horus became the angered beast's target. He got on its back and stabbed at its head with his spear, taking flight as he needed to. The bird was soon defeated and blew up sending Horus flying. He slammed into the walls of the fortress but soon recovered grabbing his spear and landing. A ramp leading to what Link recalled to be Ganondorf's quarters was now safe to use and the duo made hast for the door.

They burst into the room, and a man in a black cloak said, "It's been a while, boy. You have done well to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way all the way up here. I suppose the least I can do is commend you for your reckless courage. My name is Ganondorf... And I am the master of Forsaken Fortress." he then turned around making Link yelp. Horus gripped his spear angrily. "And I see you've brought a friend this time. By the way, boy... When you drew that sword of yours out of its pedestal... Did you by chance notice how all the monsters frozen in time down there suddenly began stirring again? Do you understand precisely what that means? ...I highly doubt you do. Foolish child. While that sword is indeed the blade of evil's bane, at the same time, it has long played another role... You see, it is also a sort of key... a most wretched little key that has kept a seal on me and my magic intact! By withdrawing the blade, you have broken that seal…"

Link's eyes widened and he and Horus then charged Ganondorf. The man smacked the children away with ease though before drawing his sword. "You cannot defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil! What you hold is useless. Go back to the world below, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade! Its power is gone, and its edges are dull!" He was about to slice the boys in two when Tetra burst in.

"Link! Get up!" she shouted before Ganondorf grabbed her. "Uhh! Stop! Let...Let me go!"

"You pathetic little sea rat!" he growled before noticing the triforce mark on his hand began to glow. "!?! My Triforce of Power is resonating! Ha! At long last, I have found you... Princess Zelda!"

"Wh-What?! What are you talking about? I don't know any Zelda…"

"Feigning ignorance will gain you nothing. Tell me... If you are not Zelda, then why do you have this fragment of the Triforce?" Ganondorf barked. The man became confused and outraged as the flightless children were spirited away leaving him and Horus alone. Horus grinned and stuck out his tongue pulling down an eyelid.

"Naa~ Loser!" he taunted and flew off before Ganondorf could grab him. Valoo then arrived and spit fire into the room Ganondorf occupied. The group flew off to the Tower of the Gods, where the King of Red Lions waited. Horus was wondering how the ship got there, but decided not to question it as one of his old friends put Link in his ship. "Komali! You got your wings!" he said flashing the prince a crooked grin which Komali returned. Tetra was placed in the ship with Link who seemed worried.

"It's all right, Link! She has merely lost consciousness." Quill said.

"Your sister has escaped the Forsaken Fortress with the pirates. You can relax. She's safe now." Komali said.

"Lord Valoo! You arrived not a moment too soon... We are deeply grateful." said the King gratefully. Valoo then spoke something in the ancient tongue. "I am aware of this. Yet I thought our first priority should be to separate these two from Ganon's grasp." again Valoo spoke then he, Quill, and Komali left. Horus landed in the ship with Link, and it was obvious the Rito was proud of how much his friend had changed. "Link, I will explain things later! Now we must return to the world beneath the sea!" With that the group went to the golden ring in the water and sunk down to the kingdom below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Preparations**

Horus looked around confusedly as they were sinking. He hopped out the second they made it to the kingdom and looked around in amazement. Tetra then woke up and said; "Ohhh... Owwww... Link! You're all right? What is this place...? Hey! And Ganondorf! What happened to him?" Link's Pirate Gem then began to speak.

"Link! What are you doing? You must come now to the room where you got the Master Sword!" the greenish blue gem spoke.

"Just who are you? Link and I are the only ones who can speak through this stone! How dare you use what's not yours?!" Tetra barked. Again the gem spoke.

"...Your name is Tetra, correct? You must come with Link to see me at once!"

"Hmph! Well, don't you sound important! Fine. We're on our way. Just hold your horses, whoever you are. Link, what are you waiting for? You heard the stone. You're supposed to show me how to get to where that voice is!" Tetra said and the trio entered the castle. Link led Tetra and Horus to the basement of the castle. A large man in red was waiting there. "Are you him? Are you the one who was speaking through my stone without my permission? Answer me!"

The man said; "This stone is an enhanced version of the Gossip Stones long spoken of in the legends of the Hyrulian Royal Family. I am the one who made it."

"You made it? The royal family's Gossip Stone? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Have neither of you have heard the tales? The tales of the kingdom spoken of in the legend of the great hero... The place where the power of the god lies hidden... This place, where the two of you now stand, is that kingdom. This is Hyrule... And I am its king: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Link, do you not recognize my voice? Indeed, I am the one who guided you here. I am the King of Red Lions. There was no need for me to reveal my true identity to you so long as that blade, the Master Sword, could defeat Ganon... But now... both of you must listen to me. Once, long ago, this land of Hyrule was turned into a world of shadows by Ganon, who sought to obtain the power of the gods for his own evil ends. My power alone could not stop the fiend, and our only choice was to leave the fate of the kingdom in the hands of the gods... When the gods heard our pleas, they chose to seal away not only Ganon, but Hyrule itself... and so, with a torrential downpour of rains from the heavens... Our fair kingdom was soon buried beneath the waves, forgotten at the bottom of the ocean. Yet all was not lost. For the gods knew that to seal away the people with the kingdom would be to grant Ganon's wish for the destruction of the land. So, before the sealing of the kingdom, the gods chose those who would build a new country and commanded them to take refuge on the mountaintops. Those people were your ancestors. Hundreds of years have passed since then... So long as Ganondorf was not revived, Hyrule would remain below never waking from its slumber. Tetra, come to me." The man had turned as he spoke and shocked everyone.

"Oh, yes, you were quite the good king weren't you? Letting it all…crumble…" said a taunting voice. Daphnes turned with a frown to find a lounging Kito, a cheeky grin spread on the Poe boy's face.

"Such a hypocritical comment coming from you, Demon King Kito!" Daphnes barked. Kito snarled angrily.

"That was the past; I was hosting something evil when I did what I did! I wish every day that I'd never been set free from that accursed chest after my imprisonment all those eons ago!" the boy barked. The two royals began to bicker and argue and the children sighed. Eventually Kito turned away with his arms crossed. "What ever…I'll catch you later Link." he huffed before vanishing. Link sighed and noticed Horus was down again. He kicked him in the side forcing him back up.

Tetra now walked up to the king whose hand began to glow and he said; "The necklace you wear is part of a sacred treasure called the Triforce of Wisdom, which has been passed down for many ages within the royal family of Hyrule. Your mother passed this down to you and instructed you to treasure it and guard it with your life. Am I not correct? The Triforce of Wisdom is none other than the sacred power of the gods that we have kept from Ganon's clutches for so many long years. The gods placed upon your ancestors the task of protecting it from evil's grasp. You, too, must abide by the laws of the past... and so the time has come for me to teach you the fate into which you were born, the very reason that you live." His other hand began to glow as well.

A burst of light filled the room causing Link and Horus to cover their eyes. Tetra was now wearing…a dress. A very pretty one at that. Horus had to hold in a snicker actually because of how out of character it was for her. "My... Fate…" she muttered.

"You are the true hero of the royal family of Hyrule... the last link in the bloodline. You are Princess Zelda." Daphnes said.

"...Zelda? I'm... a princess?"

"You are confused, aren't you? I suppose such is to be expected."

"Link! I am terribly sorry that you have been caught up in these events. But now that it is known that Tetra is indeed Princess Zelda... Ganon will be searching frantically for this child in an attempt to get the power of the gods she possesses. He will not rest until he has found her. If he succeeds, my ancient kingdom under the sea will be turned into a land of shadow and despair... and so will the world you know above the waves. Link, I need you to lend me your strength in this dark hour. I have a suspicion about what has caused the Master Sword to lose its power. I need for you to come with me back to the lands above the water and return the power to repel evil to the Master Sword!"

Link nodded his head. "Zelda... It is far too dangerous for you to join us in this task. Fortunately, this sacred chamber is not yet known to Ganon. It is my wish that you wait here in hiding until we return Link! We must go!" Daphnes said before vanishing.

"Link! I don't know how to say this. Everything that's happened to you and your poor sister... It's all been my fault. ...I'm so sorry." Zelda said before Link and Horus left. Link waved as he did. "Link... Be careful…"

When the duo left the basement sealed itself shut. The two got back in the boat which said; "Link, listen well... The fact that the Master Sword lost the power to repel evil suggests to me that something has happened to the sages who infused the blade with the gods' power. The sages should be in Hyrule... in the Wind Temple to the north and the Earth Temple to the south, praying to the gods. You must head for these two temples to see what has happened to the sages and attempt to find a way to recover the power to repel evil. Unfortunately, Ganon seems to have erected some sort of magical barrier down here in Hyrule, blocking our path to the temples. But... each temple should have another entrance high upon Hyrule's mountaintops, which are now islands above the sea. As always, I shall mark these places on your Sea Chart. Now then... If we stay here much longer, we shall draw our enemy's attention to Princess Zelda's whereabouts. We must return to the surface immediately!" They then headed for the surface.

Again the ship spoke; "Link, do you know the legend of the Hero of Time? Once long ago, he defeated Ganon and brought peace to the Kingdom of Hyrule... A piece of the Triforce was given to the Hero of Time and he kept it safe, much as Zelda kept hers. That sacred piece is known as the Triforce of Courage. When the Hero of Time was called to embark on another journey and left the land of Hyrule, he was separated from the elements that made him a hero. It is said that at that time, the Triforce of Courage was split into eight shards and hidden throughout the land. Even I do not know where they rest, but this much I do know: they lie hidden somewhere in this Great Sea. The Triforce of Courage is the only key that will once again open the doorway to Hyrule. You must search for it."

"But we need to get your sword back to its full power first. Where's the closest temple? I'll scout ahead and see if I can find out what happened." Horus said. The king nodded and informed the Rito who quickly took flight. His destination is Gale Island, which was aptly named. A powerful wind was coming from an odd statue shaped like an octorok. It was strong enough to bend the trees practically to the ground. There was no way he could get there. He flew as swift as he could back to intercept Link.

The boy in green was sailing after Horus who was of course much faster. "Link, there's no way we can get o the entrance of the temple. I bet something will be blocking the other temple to. I remember hearing about a powerful entity inside the Mother Island of the Mother and Child Islands. Perhaps they can help?" Link nodded and set course for the island Horus mentioned with his Rito friend in the lead. Horus landed on the Mother Island's rim and looked inside. "It's beautiful in there! I'll go in and see if I can find the entity." Again Link nodded as he watched Horus vanish behind the walls.

Horus looked around and heard a girl giggle. "Hey, you're not the hero. Can you get him for me cutie?" the girl, who was no where to be found, said. Horus blushed at being called cutie but nodded. He flew back to where Link waited.

"Link, somehow you gotta get in the Mother Island…And there's no way I'm flying you here!" Horus said, barking the last part as Link looked at the Rito's wings. Link thought for a moment then got an idea. He played the song Cyclos had taught him earlier and was soon warped inside the island by the spinning winds. Horus flew back down and landed in the water by Link when he heard the girl giggle again making him blush again. Link nudged him with a cheeky grin and Horus shoved him back. A young fairy girl appeared in the air.

"Tee hee hee! Tell me, little boy... Can you control the wind? Hee hee! So young, to have such power... How did you know to find me here? I am the queen of the fairy world! What is the matter, my child? Does that not surprise you? Young one... I like you. And so, I shall give you new power to the bow that you wield." The fairy girl said and made two fairies fly at Link. Link discovered that his arrows could now gain a freezing chill and burning fire attribute when ever he wills it.

"Ice Arrows can freeze the hottest flames, and Fire Arrows can melt the coldest ice. The fairies in this fountain will ease your weariness. Use them as you need to... Child... I must tell you... You guys are just my type. Tee hee hee!" The fairy then vanished leaving two embarrassed boys.

"H-hey, Link, you remember that volcano near my home island of Dragon Roost? I bet you could freeze it with one of your new arrows! I'll meet up with you there!" Horus said and took off. It wasn't long before he arrived at the now dormant volcano. He saw Link scaling the sides, and decided to simply save time and fly in. He swiftly slew Keese and Magtails making a chest appear. He opened it up obtaining strange bracelets. He put them on and felt a surge of power.

He noticed a large head shaped rock-something he could never lift normally-and he wondered exactly how much of a power boost these bracelets gave him. He shoved his fingers under the rock, and lifted it-not with ease, but he lifted it. His legs shaking slightly, the Rito boy tossed the rock away and grinned. He wondered if he could get Link to let him be the one to keep these.

He flew back out to meet Link at the rim of the volcano. "Hey Link, mind if I keep these? Maybe they'd actually let me carry heavy things for longer then a few seconds." This of course got a mischievous glint to appear in Link's eyes and Horus couldn't help but wonder what he'd just done. Their next destination was Ice Island. Again Horus flew while Link used the winds to carry him there. Horus, again, arrived after Link had shot the island with one of his new arrows. Link was slipping and sliding, so Horus just flew into the icy mouth of the strange glacier.

He slew Keese and flew to the large chest before opening it. He pulled out heavy metal boots and wondered if he could fly with them. He noted how far down a fall could be in the wrong place and decided against it. Instead he walked, and put them on before passing a strong wind blowing across a narrow ledge. His wings became exposed because of the gust, but the boots kept him anchored. By the time he made it to the entrance, Link had arrived. "You can definitely keep these though." Horus said handing the boots to his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The Earth Sage

**As they exited the icy cave they ran into Kito who was floating in a lounging position. "I believe your next stop is Headstone Island." he said with a laugh. Horus was staring slack jawed and was about to faint. "And I suggest you get over your little…necrophobia winged boy, your going to be meeting a LOT more spirits there, and they're not as nice as me." The spirit then waved and vanished just as Horus fainted. Link sighed shaking his head.**

**Link shoved Horus into the frigid waters, instantly waking the Rito. "W-w-w-what the h-h-h-hell Link!" Horus stammered out as he swam for the closest land he could get up on.**

"**Had to wake you some how." Link said with a smirk and shrug. Horus glared at him and flew to the island the Poe said they must go to. Link used his Wind Waker to teleport there. Link had to wait for Horus who arrived a few minutes after he got there. Horus was actually rather annoyed that Link was now the faster one.**

**Horus walked up to the head shaped rock, and lifted it up to Link's amazement before tossing it away. "No wonder you wanted to keep them…" Link grumbled before walking past the grinning Horus into the temple. Horus followed and they both examined the large rock barring their path. It had a song etched on it, so Link pulled out his Wind Waker.**

**Link played the song and Horus shivered as a wind picked up and someone spoke. To his horror it was the ghost of a Zora. "O great hero, chosen by the Master Sword! My name is Laruto. I am a Zora sage. For an age, I offered my prayers here in the Earth Temple, praying that the power to repel evil would ever remain within the Master Sword. And yet... unfortunately, due to Ganondorf's evil designs, the Master Sword you hold has lost this power. After his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time, Ganondorf was sealed away... but not for all time. He was revived, and he returned to Hyrule in a red wrath. He attacked this temple and stole my soul, knowing that he had to remove the power contained in that enchanted blade. In order to return the power to repel evil to your sword, you must find another to take my stead in this temple and ask the gods for their assistance. You must find the one who carries on my bloodline... The one who holds this sacred instrument... Nothing can stop the flow of time or the passing of generations... but the fate carried within my bloodline endures the ravages of all the years. It survives. The song you just conducted is one which will open the eyes of the new sage and awaken within that sage the melody that will carry our prayers to the gods. The door that blocks your way will only open when the sage plays that song. May the winds of fortune blow with you." she said before disappearing.**

**Link was surprised that Horus was simply standing there shaking and taking raged breaths. "You ok?" he asked and Horus slowly nodded his head.**

"**I…got to get over this…that Poe…is right…Just give me a minute…" he muttered. Link nodded and gave the Rito a few minutes to calm down. "Right, I'm feeling better….and I know who we got to find…Let's get Medli…I don't know how Komali will take this though…" Link nodded and the two left the cave. Link got on the boat and warped off while Horus flew. Horus arrived a few minutes after Link again, and the green clad boy was searching for Medli already. Horus decided to instead search for Komali to keep him distracted.**

**He soon found his friend and jumped him with a hug. "Komali! We didn't get to talk last time we were together!" Horus said with a huge grin earning a meek smile from Komali.**

"**Horus, what are you doing her?" he asked.**

"**I felt like taking a little break from helping Link to check on you. If I'm going to be your guard some day, I should at least be updated on how you're doing, right?" Horus said still grinning. Komali nodded in agreement and the two went to his room to catch up. After a while Horus decided he gave Link enough time and announced he should get going. Komali seemed saddened but accepted. "Keep getting stronger Komali. I don't wanna have to do ALL the work if someone decides to attack you or something." Horus joked before taking off. Komali couldn't help but feel that his friend was hiding something from him. He began to search for Medli when his friend left.**

**Horus soon arrived at Headstone Island again and saw the King of Red Lions waiting at the shore. Horus went inside the temple and noticed the slab was gone now. He went further and found a hole in the ground he assumed they must have gone in. He found a door across a small gap and flew to it before going through. He managed to spot Link and Medli at the top of a stone stairway.**

**Link waved at his friend as did Medli although the Rito girl had a giant smile on her face. Horus flew up to them and was hugged by Medli. "Horus, I'm so glad you're doing ok." she said squeezing him tight. Horus was choking and told her he couldn't breathe making her release him. "Oops, sorry." she said with a giggle and blush. Horus just smiled.**

**He then noticed the switches on top of the pillars and flew to the further one. Medli flew to the closer one, and the door was unlocked. The trio entered the door and Chuchus dropped from the ceiling. Link and Horus dispatched of all but the purple ones. Horus continued to stab at them to no avail when Link noticed a beam of light. "Hey Horus, lead one of those ones into the light and see what happens." Link suggested. Horus nodded and did what he was told.**

**Surprisingly the slimy creatures turned to stone! The trio then decided to advance as the beast didn't seem to be any trouble any more. In the new room there was another shaft of light and a mysterious fog in a sunken part of the floor. Horus decided to investigate and instantly felt weak in the odd fog. He sluggishly walked back to the others and announced he felt ill before sitting down.**

**Medli thought a moment and paced a bit. She walked into the shaft of light and noticed her harp reflected the intense beam. She then got an idea and shone the light at the fog clearing it away in a small section. Link saw a switch and pounded it down with his hammer. A nearby door was opened and Horus had begun to feel better. The trio went through the door to the next room.**

**In the new room were a few coffins and two opened to let out Red Bubbles. They cackled and came at Link and a shivering Horus. Link was able to kill his quickly, but Horus was having a much harder time due to his fear of the undead. "Come on Horus! You can do it!" Medli cheered. This gave Horus the boost he needed and the Bubble was no more.**

"**Thanks Medli." he said sheepishly. She smiled at him and they continued their quest. Link spotted a latter and climbed it before calling Horus up to move the large block revealing a light beam. Medli walked into the light and looked around wondering what it was she was supposed to shine it on. She spotted an odd wavy spot and shone the light at it. It turned out to be a hidden chest which held a dungeon key.**

**Floor Masters had then appeared but Link was quick to destroy them. He then ran up to a switch on the floor, unlocking the door and allowing the trio to go to the next room. When he stepped off though, the door closed again. The group pondered who should stay back, and Medli volunteered. Horus wasn't happy about this, but she assured him she'd be fine. Horus wouldn't have it though.**

"**We can come back later if we have to. Come on." he said and the group headed back for the previous room. Link spotted a tarp on the wall with light filtering through ever so slightly. Horus noticed it to and flew up to it before kicking it down. A bright shaft of light was let in, and Chuchus fell from the ceiling. Link dispatched of the red and green ones while Horus led the purple ones into the light. He noticed some switches and put the petrified Chuchus on them creating a stair case.**

**Link was quick to get up it and his Rito friends followed. There was a large block which Horus pushed, making it fall over the edge and opening the door. The trio went to the next room. Inside were small blocks and a Floor Master. Link took care of the Floor Master while Horus shoved the blocks around. The first one fell into a small divot and opened up a sky light. He noticed odd marks on the wall and the strange statue on the other block.**

"**Hey, Medli, see what happens when you shine light on those marks and that statue." Horus suggested. Medli did so, and revealed that behind the marks was another block and that the statues crumbled to dust under the beam of light. Another block was revealed behind the wall and Horus shoved that one and the one that was once under the statue into their proper places.**

**A way for Link to get up to the higher ledge and a chest appeared when the blocks were in their proper places. Inside the chest was a compass. The Ritos had flown up to where Link was, and the group then headed through the door. There was a short flight of stairs that led to an area of Moblins…and Poes. Horus began to shake and Medli placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He took a deep breath, and thanked her.**

**He and Link easily got rid of the Moblins, but the Poes were very troublesome. They managed to get them to drop their lanterns…but then the Poes took over the boys' movements! "L-Link, I-I don't feel so hot…" Horus said, his eyes spinning. Link was fairing no better. Medli couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the warriors staggering about and bumping into things.**

**Soon the spell wore off though, and they were able to continue. A set of stairs were revealed when the Poes disappeared and beyond them was a door which they went through. Inside was a sort of pit with an inaccessible latter for those who fall down there. In the pit stood a few coffins. Both Link and Medli looked to Horus who whined knowing he had to be the one to go down. He was the only one with a weapon and the ability to fly after all.**

**He timidly walked up to one of the coffins and jumped out of the way as the lid fell. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw-a Redead. It screamed completely immobilizing him. He could vaguely hear Medli cheering him on in the background. The rest of what happened was just a blur in his memory. One minute he was facing a menacing zombie, the next he had his spear ramming through the fiend's head.**

**He let out a shuttered sigh and walked up to the next coffin on shaky legs. Inside was just a yellow Rupee. The next one had another Redead though. He gripped his spear tight enough to make his knuckles white. He took a shaky breath before charging it and ramming his spear through its head. The zombie fell instantly. Horus grinned although he was still shaking.**

**Another Redead awaited him in the next coffin, but it to was quickly defeated. In the last coffin was a key, and when he grabbed it the latter dropped so it could be accessed from inside the pit. Horus flew out and handed Link the key. "I'm NEVER…doing THAT…AGAIN!" Horus stated before his shaking legs collapsed. Medli giggled and helped him back up. (I've actually found this part of the game much easier to do with Medli. Have her fly down, open the key coffin, and have Link get the key, save, restart, then go back to get Medli. Yes, I am a coward. Redeads are evil, what with their death inducing love. REVERSE NECROPHILIA, FTW!)**

**They went back to the last room and went through the locked door using their new key. The door was bared shut behind the group and a Stalfos appeared. Link attacked it while Horus stood back trying to keep calm. When its head started bouncing around on its own though, he lost it. He ran after it and impaled it on his spear killing it and yelped when Link touched his shoulder to see if he was ok.**

"**I…cannot wait to be done here…" Horus muttered. The fight wasn't over yet though, as two coffins opened revealing more Stalfos. Link took one and Horus took the other. Link managed to sever his Stalfos' head like he did before, while Horus was able to simply impale the head of his. He chased down Link's Stalfos' head and destroyed that one to. He let out a shaky breath and gave Link the thumbs up. Link grinned and opened the chest that had been revealed after the battle. He obtained the Mirror Shield.**

**A shaft of light came down and Link spotted an odd protrusion above the door. He shone light onto it opening the door. The group left the room and headed back to the room with fog. Link noticed the odd statue resembled the protrusion from before and shone light onto one side of it. Medli shone light onto the other. The fog cleared and a set of stairs going down was made.**

**The group went down the stairs and went through the door. More stairs lay beyond it and they went down them. A bridge with Blue Bubbles awaited them. They quickly made their way across ignoring the flying skulls and a slab matching the one that once blocked the entrance bared their path. Link conducted Medli as she played a song and the slab crumbled away revealing a door.**

**The group went through the door to find a room with two large mirrors, a single shaft of light coming from the ceiling, some statues, and two Redeads. Horus and Link dispatched of the Redeads as Medli shone light on the statues. Some doors were revealed, and they decided to go through the one that one of the large mirrors was necessary to be rid of the statue.**

**Beyond the door was a large amount of fog which hid a Floor Master. Link attacked it with his bow quickly destroying it. Horus saw a large mirror on the other side and flew over the fog. A second Floor Master attempted to grab him but he managed to evade it. He saw the mirror could be moved and shoved it until it clicked in place. He saw a peg in the ground and was about to call Link over when he saw him land after being flown over the fog by Medli.**

**Link saw the peg to and pounded it down with his hammer. A sky light opened and reflected off the giant mirror. A large fence kept them from continuing so they had to head back being careful to avoid the Floor Master. They headed through the other door once blocked by a statue to find another foggy room. The sounds of Floor Masters could be heard.**

**Horus decided it would be best if he flew around the room for surveillance. He discovered a chest with a key inside. The fog cleared up when he took it and he flew back. They went back to the last room and Horus shoved the block that once had a statue on it to the ledge letting Link have access to it. The Rito children simply flew up. Link unlocked the door and the group went through.**

**They entered the room that was beyond the fence. Some of the skulls on the floor turned out to be Bubbles which Link and Horus took care of. There were also some Poes which got caught in the light. Link and Horus were quick to destroy them before they could do anything. Link and Medli then teamed up to bounce the light onto the statues. A doorway was revealed which the group went through.**

**Inside were Keese and coffins. Link took care of the Keese as Horus took a shuttered breath to keep calm. Some held nothing, some held items, and some held Redeads or Stalfos. Horus quickly rammed his spear through their heads though destroying them. They soon found another music slab which Medli and Link cleared away. The group continued on through the door that was revealed.**

**There was a winding staircase that they traveled down around a deep pit, across it being the boss door. There were stairs leading down at some point leading to a gap. Link used his Deku Leaf to get across while the Ritos flew. A door awaited them and they made their way through it.**

**A large room with mirrors awaited them. Medli and Link took care of the light shining aspect of the puzzle while Horus pushed mirrors around when ever he could. It wasn't long before the puzzle was solved and a path to another door was revealed. The group went through it and a Darknut and Blue Bubbles were guarding an elaborate chest. Horus took care of the Bubbles while Link took out the Darknut. The fight soon ended and Link obtained the key. The group headed back to the room with the large pit in the center and made their way up as high as they could.**

**The Ritos flew across while Link used his Deku Leaf. Medli decided to stay outside until the boss had been felled. The boys entered the room and Horus' jaw instantly dropped. A swarm of Poes were hopping around until they noticed their visitors. The lights went out and a giant mask faded into being. The Poes jumped into it making one giant Poe-Jalhalla. Link saw shafts of light and ran for them while Horus stood stunned trying to fight his fears.**

**Link shone light on Jalhalla making him solid. Horus took a deep breath and ran at the Poe before picking him up. He then tossed the monster at one of the spiked pillars making it break into the tiny Poes it once was. Horus and Link slew a good amount but they managed to make Jalhalla again. They repeated what they did before until Jalhalla was defeated. Medli then came in followed by a slow clapping.**

"**Bravo boys, good show. I see you've at least gotten to where you can avoid fainting-that won't work on me." said Kito after he faded into sight. Horus had stolen Link's shield and was shining light on the dead royal. "I'm much stronger then the pitiful Poes who reside in this temple, probably because I'm much, much older. I simply felt like congratulating you. I'll see you again soon." With that the ghost vanished and Link took back his shield.**

**Link then put the Master Sword into the center of the royal crest glowing on the floor. He and Medli then worked to return power to it. A chill ran down Horus' spine as Laruto appeared to play as well. The sword changed slightly at the hilt, and Medli said; "Link, the power to repel evil is not yet fully awakened. To complete the awakening of the Master Sword, you must go to the Wind Temple for one more prayer. Now, Link... Step into the light behind you and return to the surface. Your next duty is to find the sage of the Wind Temple. I will remain here to continue to pray. You must hurry! ...And Link! Um... About Prince Komali... Please watch over him for me."**

**Horus quickly embraced his friend in a tight hug which she returned. He turned away the second he let go and headed for the portal out. Medli smiled sadly, knowing her friend was crying and just didn't want her to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wind Sage**

After leaving the temple Horus made sure his eyes were clear. Link got in his boat and the two headed for Gale Island, Link using the winds while Horus flew. Again Link got there a few minutes before Horus and was already going back to his ship. "We need to get Makar." Link said before warping away. Horus decided to just wait this time.

Soon enough Link returned with the Korok. The new group went in and Link conducted for the Korok destroying the slab. Another hole led to the inner temple and the group dropped down. They went through the door and were greeted by a sort of spring followed by a sudden drop. Horus decided to investigate the lower levels and encountered a Stalfos and Wizzrobe. He was quick to beat them though. He saw a couple strange patches of dirt and flew back to the others.

"I found some odd soil down there."

"Oh, I might be able to make use of that!" Makar said and hopped down followed by his friends. He planted some seeds in the soil and trees sprung forth from the ground. Horus looked at the trees with slack jawed amazement. A chest then appeared containing an orange Rupee. The group continued on and saw a ledge. Makar and Horus flew up to investigate. They spotted a switch and Horus stepped on it.

The wind that once was blowing down stopped allowing Link to use the spring and his Deku leaf to join his flying friends. They continued to the next room where they had to dispatch of two Armoses. Link then activated the wind switch opening the gate barring their path. There was a sliding blade blocking their path and a switch that was pressed and another that was still sticking up. As Link carefully timed his run past the blade right Makar and Horus simply flew. Makar found more dirt that he can plant trees in, and the door opened once the trees grew.

The group went to the next room which had ledges of different heights. Horus wondered how Link would get up as he flew on his own. He'd said it before-he's NEVER towing Link around again. Makar saw patches of soft soil he can plant trees in so he followed Horus planting on his way. Link had no choice but to sit back and watch.

Once all the trees were planted the door by Link opened. Horus and Makar were set to go back to Link when Floor Masters appeared and grabbed them. Horus tried to fight, but there were too many surrounding them to quickly and closely. He and Makar were dragged away to a holding cell. Horus tried to find an escape, but to no avail so he took a seat next to Makar.

"You fought as hard as you could birdman. There were just too many." Makar said and patted the Rito's back. Horus sighed but smiled half heartedly.

"Thanks Makar." he said. The two then noticed Link had come into the room they were jailed in..

"Link! The stone that blocks the entrance seems extremely heavy. The only way you could move it, Link, is if you were to become as heavy as the Great Deku Tree himself. Ahh, if only the Great Deku Tree were here right now…" the Korok said sitting back down sadly. Horus patted his back.

"Oi, Link! If you can find someway to take hold of this rock I bet those Iron Boots of yours will let you take this rock down! Do your best buddy! I'm going stir crazy!" Horus said joking the last part. Link nodded enthusiastically and set out to find such an item. Some time later Makar and Horus nodded off only to snap back awake at a loud crash. Link stood where the rock once was with a triumphant grin. Horus and Makar ran up to him and hugged him. "I knew you'd get us out!"

The reunited group then set off to get to the inner sanctum. Here was a large pit in the center of the area Makar and Horus had been trapped in. Horus glided down while Link and Makar used their Deku Leaves. Makar saw more patches of dirt to plant trees in and did so activating a fan in the center of the floor. Horus was shot up yelling until the gust stopped. He then fell screaming and landed on one of the top ledged. Link and Makar soon followed him using Deku leaves.

"You ok?" Link asked and Horus nodded. He noticed there were some funny statues on the ledge he landed on, and a door. The group went through the door to a room with a bunch of Armoses. They were quickly taken down and a chest with a key inside became assessable. Link took the key and the group left the room. They flew-gliding in Link's case-too a lower ledge with two tower sort of things.

They went through the door and had to fight a Wizzrobe when they got in. There were upward drafts leading to small platforms. Makar and Horus were able to fly while Link had to glide using the winds. They soon reached a door that led to a room with a music slab. Horus took out the Peahats so Link and Makar could destroy the slab.

The door led to a trio of Darknuts. Makar made sure to stay back while Link took the armor of the shield less ones. Horus ran up to the one with the shield and managed to jab his spear under its helmet. The Darknut was felled instantly, and Link had easily taken care of the other two. The boss key was then revealed. Link took it and the group left the room.

Link activated the wind switch lowering the panel and had to time his run carefully to pass the moving blades. Horus and Makar just flew over them. They went through the door only to be greeted by Armos Knights. Link had to dispatch of them while Makar and Horus kept out of the way.

They then flew-glided for Link-across the pit to another ledge with pillars. The door led to the room where Makar and Horus were taken away by Floor Masters earlier. Wizzrobes now inhabited the area but were easily taken care of. Link used his Hookshot and the trees to get to the top ledge while Makar and Horus flew.

There were Blue Bubbles in the room that Link shot with arrows to destroy. Makar then had to plant more trees for Link to Hookshot while Horus flew beside Makar to make sure he was safe. Another Floor Master awaited them but Horus was able to destroy it this time. Link was soon up with his friends and they went through the door.

There were two switches, one pressed down the other still up. Link stepped on one and the other popped up. Horus stepped on that one and the panel in the gate blocking access to the pit opened. They walked up to the edge, and looking down they noticed that the bottom of the pit's grating had moved so they could go to where the fan blades were. They went down and waited for the blades to stop before jumping down to the new part of the temple.

There was a locked door that they went through to find Stalfos and Wizzrobes. Link shot the Wizzrobes while Horus took care of the Stalfos. There were a few Morths to but they weren't any trouble. The barred door unlocked and they went through. There were Bokoblins and Armos Knights. Link took on the Armoses while Horus took down the Bokoblins. There were strong horizontal winds that Makar and Horus flew over. Peahats and a Floor Master awaited Makar and Horus, but the Rito was fast to defeat them. Makar planted a tree that Link used to get over to where the fliers were.

The next room had powerful winds blowing at them and moving blades. Link had to put his Iron Boots on in order to solve the puzzle. He then grabbed Makar and carried him across the room and into a doorway. He came back and did the same for Horus. Another music slab waited for them and Makar and Link quickly took care of it. Beyond the slab awaited the boss door. Makar said he would wait for the boss to be taken care of while Horus and Link entered the chamber.

Inside was a large sand pit with a solid platform in the center. Horus flew down to the platform and the ground began to shake. More sand began to fill the room and the platform began to sink into a pit. Horus took off before he was buried and Link jumped down. Horus had to do some fast maneuvering as Molgera shot out of the sand and chased him a bit before sinking back into the sand.

Molgera created a sand trap around its mouth and its lips and tongue stuck out of the sand. Link used his Hookshot on the tongue and attacked it while Horus kept the mini Molgeras at bay. It wasn't long before the beast was destroyed and the sands lowered so the platform was visible. Makar came in and jumped down. He walked up to Link and they performed another song to strengthen the Master Sword. Horus flinched as the ghost of Fado joined in.

"Link, I have fully restored the power to repel evil to your Master Sword. ...And my ancestors are most satisfied. I shall continue praying to the gods here. Link, please step into the light and return above ground. May the winds of fortune be at your back." Makar said. Link and Horus nodded, saying their goodbyes before entering the portal to exit the temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Triforce**

"Link, I have troubling news... Ganon has not shown himself above the seas since Valoo unleashed his fiery wrath upon him. And what's worse, there's not a creature stirring in his base of operations in this world... the Forsaken Fortress. ...I cannot imagine how it is possible, and yet I cannot shake this foreboding feeling that I have about the princess, Zelda. Link, you must search for all the Triforce shards so that we can head back to Hyrule without delay!" said the ship. Link and Horus nodded, and the Rito suddenly seemed to remember something.

"That reminds me, when I was talking with Komali he said that you had some mail. Here," Horus said and handed Link a map. It was marked with places to find maps leading to the Triforce!

"Hm…I suggest we split up. I'll take the three on the right and the…g-ghost ship," Horus said. He asked Link for another piece of paper and some ink so he could mark where to go. He then took off to find his maps. He first went to the closest island, Overlook Island. He found a hole leading to an underground dungeon there and dropped down.

He was surrounded by doors, and entered the left most one first. He found three Armos Knights, and tossed bomb flowers into their mouths to dispatch of them. He went to the next room to find Stalfos which were easy enough. He next encountered Wizzrobes which, while annoying, didn't take long. Last he fought Bokoblins. He returned to the main room and found four Darknuts. It took him a long time, but he managed to beat them. He then heard an annoyingly familiar ghostly laugh.

"Oh, my you took quite the beating Rito boy…Would you like some medicine?" Kito said appearing by Horus. He held out a jar filled with red potion. Horus looked skeptical, but he accepted. The potion was awful tasting, but he felt much better.

"So why are you here?" Horus asked handing back the bottle. Kito put it in his sash.

"You didn't honestly believe you could get the maps on your own did you? You lack a specific…Royal attribute or the Wind Waker…So I thought I'd help. Come on." Kito said and fazed through the door that was once barred. Horus followed. Inside was a blue emblem. Kito pulled a sort of flute from his sash and played something on it causing a chest to appear. Kito opened it and pulled out a chart he couldn't make heads or tails of. "You'll have to get it translated…I'll see you later-oh, and I've also made sure to find Link, he'll meet you at Tingle Island," Kito said and vanished.

Horus then headed for Bird's Peak Rock and activated the switches all while evading the Kargarocs. A gate opened and he dropped down the hole behind them. He found a chest there and inside was another chart. He noticed another blue seal and wondered if Kito was there earlier. He then flew to the Oasis. There he met the odd door butler who informed him he'd have to go to Windfall Island to speak with the owner of the Oasis.

He flew off to Windfall and asked around. He had spoken with nearly everyone until at last he spoke with the school teacher. She was apparently collecting Joy Pendants and Link had given her one earlier. Horus recalled having collected a few when he was learning to use his spear and asked if she'd give him access to the building on the Oasis if he gave her 20. She was overjoyed and said she'd give him the island if he did that. With the deal in place Horus flew back to Dragon Roost.

He entered the aerie and looked around until he found his father Akoot. "Hey father, do you remember where I keep those joy pendants I won off those Bokoblins when I was training?" Akoot thought a moment and nodded. He told him he kept them in Komali's room. Horus quickly went there and fetched 20 of the butterfly shaped necklaces and stored them in his sash before returning to Windfall.

He gave the pendants to the teacher who in return gave him the deed to the Oasis. Horus thanked her and took off for the private island he just became the owner off. The butler now let him in. Inside Horus saw a grappling hook ledge and he flew up to it. When he landed on it, it sunk down causing the fire to go out revealing a hole. Horus dropped down and landed in a sort of sewer where Kito was waiting.

"Hello again. This is going to be a bit much for you on your own since if memory serves Link is the one with the hammer. I have a few tricks though…so I should be able to help…" he said. Horus frowned but nodded. The two trekked through the labyrinth, Kito occasionally using magics to force switches down while Horus had to kill Redeads and Rats.

Horus had to crawl through small openings and drop down more holes all the while fighting the occasional monster and having to accept Kito's aid. There was another blue seal at the end and Kito used his flute again to make a chest appear. Horus found another chart inside and stashed it away. Kito had left again.

Horus made his way out of the underground then out of the cabana. He again was greeted by his ghostly friend. "You accepted to go to the ghost ship, correct?" Kito asked and Horus nodded. He asked for Horus to hold out his map and pointed to Diamond Steppe Island. "The chart for getting there is located here…and Tingle's is here. I'll see you later." And with that the ghost vanished again.

Horus took flight and soon arrived at the island. He found another hole on the island and dropped down. He saw a bunch of warp jars and a chest. Again being able to fly made things endlessly easy. He flew over to the chest, dispatched the Floor Master, and opened it to find the Ghost Ship Map. He put it away and left the hole. He sat with his feet hanging over the edge of the island's steep sides and looked it over.

He recognized a couple of the islands-Bomb Island, Diamond Steppe Island, and Crescent Moon Island. The closest was of course Diamond Steppe Island since he was already there, but the one with the closest time was Crescent Moon Island. He noticed nightfall was almost upon him, and the ship would be at Crescent Moon Island according to the chart. He quickly took to the skies and headed for Crescent Moon Island. He made it there when the moon was highest in the sky. A chill went down is spine as he spotted the ghost ship. He flew down to it and felt extremely dizzy before fainting on deck.

He woke up to find himself inside the ship's hull and shivered. He looked across the hull and saw a raised latter in front of a doorway. He flew over there and found a chest. He opened it and felt dizzy again and fainted. He woke up washed up on the shores of Crescent Moon Island holding the Triforce map. He shook his head and noticed it was dawn. He decided to fly for Tingle Island as he had collected all his charts.

When he landed Link arrived. He greeted his friend and they talked with Tingle about getting a translation. The prices were outrageous though. A ghostly laugh echoed through the island air causing Horus and residents of the island to shiver. "What a rude little man…tell you what, you translate for these nice boys, and I give good word about you to the Fairy Queen. If I play my cards right I can probably get her to agree to come and make you a fairy." Kito said. Sparkles appeared in the green clad man's eyes and he nodded. He immediately translated for Link and Horus.

When he was done Kito had left and the warrior duo set out to gather the Triforce pieces. "I'm going to have to grapple them out of the sea…Why don't you wait at the Tower of the Gods for me?" Link suggested. Horus decided he's basically be dead weight if he came with and agreed. The Rito then took off for their meeting spot.


End file.
